Un Draco enfermo es igual a una Drama Queen
by Severusita
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy está enfermo, no hay nadie más dramático que él. Y Harry como buen novio tendrá que cuidarlo aunque eso signifique hacer ciertas cosas que no le gusten.  Mi versión Drarry del episodio de Sheldon enfermo, en The Big Bag Theory


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo que yo escribo es por pura diversión

**Notas: **Estaba viendo en episodio de The Big Band Theory y se me ocurrió hacer una versión Drarry del episodio cuando Penny cuida a Sheldon cuando éste está enfermo. Es mi intento de humor raro xD

**Titulo:** Un Draco enfermo es igual a una Drama Queen.

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡CON UN CARAJO, POTTER!- gritó un histérico Draco mientras sacudía al pobre moreno y lo hacía caer de la cama.

-¡Por Merlín, Draco!... ¿Qué paso?- dijo Harry subiéndose otra vez a la cama. Agarró sus lentes y se los puso. Entonces supo que su día iba a ser un completo asco.

El siempre aristocrático, arreglado y sexy Draco había sido devorado por un despeinado, nariz moqueante y enfermo ser. Harry estaba seguro que lo que su rubio novio tenía era una gripa. Claro, teniendo en cuenta los millones de pedazos de papel que había alrededor era fácil de deducir.

-¡Te dije que tenía razón! Sabía que ese pobretón de la comadreja me iba a infectar con sus gérmenes –exclamó un enfermo Draco mientras se ponía a sollozar- Te dije que no lo dejáramos entrar a la casa.

-Draco, cariño, es una simple gripa. Ron ni siquiera estaba enfermo- dijo mientras le pasaba otro pedazo de papel y tratando de no poner cara de asco- Con una simple poción anti-gripal se te curará. No hay porque ser tan dramático.

_Oh, primer error Potter. _Casi pudo escuchar Harry. Esa mirada no podía decir otra cosa.

-¿Dramático? ¡¿Dramático? – Casi gritó Draco lanzándole una mirada asesina a Harry- Tu estúpido amigo puede ser un portador de un terrible y _mortal_ virus, Potter. Merlín sabrá de qué se habrá contagiado mientras fue a África con ese de George.

-Draco, es una simple gripa- respondió Harry tratando de no perder la paciencia. Si Draco de por si era dramático en su estado normal… Era peor cuando estaba enfermo y ahí se convertía en todo una _Drama Queen_.

-¡No te importo!- dijo sollozando Draco dándole a Harry esa mirada de perrito apaleado que hacía que Harry hiciera todo lo que él quisiera- ¡Me voy! ¡No necesito esto de ti! Iré a buscar a alguien que cuide de mí. Ya que ni siquiera te acuerdas que yo soy alérgico a las pociones anti-gripales.

-¡Draco, espera!- alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que Draco saliera y cerrara con un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y sin ponerse los zapatos salió corriendo en busca del rubio. Éste ya se encontraba agarrando los polvos flu.

-Me iré a Malfoy Manor, no trates de buscarme- dijo Draco lanzándole la mirada más dolida a Harry que encontró.

-No seas así Draco -imploró Harry agarrándole el brazo. Sabía que por muy extremista que fuera su novio, y aunque la situación fuera demasiado surrealista, si Draco se iba le iba a costar días lograr que este regresara a casa.

A veces no entendía cómo es que estaban juntos. A veces Draco se comportaba como todo un bebé.

-Yo te cuidaré.

_Segundo error, Potter

* * *

_

-¿Harry, podrías darme un baño de espuma?

En esos momentos Harry deseaba haber dejado que se fuera a la mansión. Llevaba ya una hora haciendo todo lo que, según Draco, Narcisa le hacía cuando él estaba enfermo. Le había dado de comer una sopa, le había arropado en la cama y cantado canciones… ¡incluso le había cepillado los dientes!

-Claro, amor- No le quedaba otra opción. Después de tres años de relación, Harry aún se asombraba lo niño que podía llegar a ser Draco. Si no lo _amara_ tanto…

-Ahhhh… y tienes que cantarme la canción que madre me cantaba cuando me enfermaba. Esa canción siempre me relajaba.

-Lo que quieras, cariño.

_Tercer error, Potter.

* * *

_

-¡No, absolutamente no, Draco!- un desesperado Harry exclamó mientras dejaba de acariciar los sedosos cabellos de su novio- No te voy a cantar esa canción.

-¡Pero es la que madre me cantaba!- dijo Draco mientras hacía salpicar el agua de la tina.

-He dicho que NO.- no iba a ver ninguna manera que Draco lo obligara a cantarle _eso_.

-Si me la cantas, te prometo la mamada más magnífica de tu vida, Potter- dijo Draco haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que Harry viera la lujuria en sus ojos para así convencerlo.

"_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche _

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._"

.

Mas le valía a Draco hacer un buen trabajo. No estaba cantando esa estúpida canción a lo gratis. Ya se lo cobraría una vez que su novio estuviera sano.

_

* * *

_

_Un mes y una magnifica mamadas después…_

-¡Harry, estoy enfermo!

Esta vez, Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Con un rápido movimiento de varita empacó un par de mudas de su novio en una maleta.

-Agarra tus pañuelos, Draco. Iremos a Malfoy Manor.

Su novio podía hacer una maravillas con su boca, pero definitivamente NO iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Un Draco enfermo al año era más que suficiente.

**¿Reviews? ^.^**


End file.
